


Sapphire: on the Path of Fate to Finding Ruby

by zaymani



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, How They Met
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaymani/pseuds/zaymani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire has been waiting, she knows that she'll become Garnet. She knows that she won't be alone anymore, but she doesn't know when, or who will be her counterpart. But the moment her gem touches Ruby's things begin to fall into place, but it's not a simple as Sapphire thinks it is. Even once Ruby and Sapphire meet doesn't mean that things will be a smooth ride. There's a reason why Fusion is so foreign to both Ruby and Sapphire... so what's the story behind it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sapphire," Black Onyx - Sapphire's commander called to her. Even though Sapphire was right next to her Sapphire couldn't have been further away. She had been lost to her thoughts, which had been running a 1,000 miles a minute.

"Yes" Sapphire said, it wasn't a question Sapphire already knew what the other gem was going to say. 

"We have to meet with the Rose Quartz group today, we leave at Dawn." With her message stated Black Onyx disappeared out Sapphire's side of the temple. Sapphire thanked Onyx silently for leaving the way she did. Sapphire was always straight to the point, she didn't see a reason to make the conversation last any longer than it needed too. Sapphire and Black Onyx had been working together for the past 600 days along with 1 other gem named Topaz but Sapphire didn't spend much time with anyone.

They had been on the planet Eraklyon for the past 300 days, it was a wonderful planet that was soon about to meet it's death, the blue gem hadn't told anyone about it yet. They still had time to complete the mission.

The gem was actually excited about this mission, it was to collect moondust from the planet's seven moons. Each moon had it's own color, heat, cool, and wind and Sapphire wanted to see them all. Sapphire knew that wasn't possible so quickly decided in her own head that she would see the moon that matched her own blue tone of her gem and outer layer.

Right now, Sapphire laid herself down against the cool floor of the Black Onyx temple. It had been put in a cave full of some type of red crystal that only shined in the night time, which was lucky because on Eraklyon the planet had 15 hours of night. Something about the color of the red made her feel warmth even though the planet she was on was quite cold. Sapphire didn't feel the cold though, she thrived in it.

The sapphire herself was just multiple shades of cold and was born on the home planet she simply called Homeworld, a world covered in snow and rocks that climbed up into the cold icy atmosphere. The Sapphire was born in the core of the planet until full growth and she could take on a stronger physical form that she was lucky enough to choose.

Sapphire was a short, blue colored gem, with a lighter shade of blue for hair that shined with silver; like the blue sky she had seen on the planet before Eraklyon, Sapphire's hair touched to the bottom of her back and in the front, the hair was chopped short to cover her blue eye. She had two slim arms and a tiny waist that grew out into legs and feet. The Gem wore a Dark blue shirt that only covered her chest and cut up into the shape of an upside down V while her skirt piece was long and flowed all around her the same shade but had a piece of fabric missing from the bottom to the top, it hadn't been designed that way but lost in battles of the past centuries but it did make it a lot easier for her to walk on certain planets because her left leg could fall out of the skirt and be exposed from under it. Otherwise it would like she had a no feet at all. Along the bottom of the skirt were Diamonds colored silver the silent pledge to White Diamond; one of the leaders of every Homeworld. She also wore fabric along her feet to keep them protected against hard rock that had been on most planets, expect the one with the heat and the sand... Sapphire didn't like that one very much. 

Sapphire also knew that the cut in her top and the how low cut her skirt was was because it was in the shape of a Diamond as well, Sapphire didn't really like the Diamonds who were in power now but every time the cool breeze glazed against her stomach she decided not to voice her displeasure. 

The core of Sapphire's essence was in her hand, her gem gleamed in the night, her blue merging with the red light of cave and mixing and becoming a color she hadn't really seen before, it made Sapphire give off a small smile that faded rather fast, she was bored. Waiting until dawn to get out and start moving was going to be rather difficult since Sapphire had already seen herself picking moondust, she also knew of the moondust's healing abilities, it was rumored to be able to heal a cracked gem, not a broken gem though, but a cracked gem indeed.

No one ever found a way to fix a broken gem.

Sapphire shivered, even though the gem was a warrior and been around for over two thousand years and was one of the most respected gems of her homeworld she still felt unsatisfied with her existence. She was surrounded by this feeling of boredom and the dark empty feeling of loneliness, mostly because she knew one day she would never be alone again, and she wouldn't be  _Sapphire_ for much longer.

And that was  _if_  her counterpart survived.

Sapphire had visions of the future, she could see bits and pieces of the rest of her life in a moment of seconds within her one eye, and if she looked far enough into the future she could see herself but she wasn't  _herself_ she was a beautiful, intoxicating  _fusion_. But she had never seen the second half of herself. The gem's visions of the future were tragically uncontrollable, and even if she saw something wonderful or something horrible she could never really tell when. Sometimes she could see signs though like she knew the fall of Eraklyon wouldn't be for another 1,000 years simply because the sky had not turned the ugly shade of Onyx yet. A lot like her leader Black Onyx.

She didn't dislike Black Onyx but she didn't like Black Onyx as well.

Black Onyx talked to much and was completely complicated, Black Onyx had the tendency to get the team into trouble, but Black Onyx had a mind that could figure out how to get out of the troublesome situations before even Sapphire could look into the future and find one for herself. But sometimes Sapphire could save them from getting into the trouble in the first place.

They were almost a perfect pair.

Black Onyx had an awful love for the color green against her dark skin and hair. The green two piece (much like Sapphire's own expect with more... vibrancy) The green hurt Sapphire's eye, so much she was so glad she covered her eye, to shield from the ugly bright color. It wasn't the original reason though, when Sapphire had her visions of future she her eye would foam over and turn completely silver. It scared other gems to the point they thought Sapphire was defected.

A lot of times when Sapphire was bored like this she tended to explore, Eraklyon was indeed one of the nicest planet she was ever blessed enough to visit. At one point in the old gem's life she was only aloud on Homeworld, watching other gems grow up out of the core of her planet and then watching them leave Homeworld on missions. Back then she was called a Informer, who gave information to new gems about their lives and what they would be doing for the rest of them. She was saved from doing that for the rest of her long life when a gem went rouge, going against the code. Sapphire had destroyed the gem at it's essence so it could not reform,  _ever_  again.

Her Homeworld leader had been Chocolate Diamond had seen her action, in  _battle_ and changed her job on the spot, telling her to head to the spaceship because she was going to be a _warrior gem_ and Sapphire had never been happier, until she wasn't again. Sapphire had adored Chocolate Diamond, no one would ever tell her what mission she was on. When Sapphire returned to Homeworld Chocolate Diamond was gone and the other diamonds had taken over. When ever Sapphire tried to ask questions their was never an answer for her. Sapphire had been gone for a very long time.

But one thing she did like though was battle, the rush it brought her, the feeling of power it brought, to see that she was strong and brave and wonderful. It was a feeling she had never felt before.

Sapphire closed her eye and took a deep breath, wondering what to do until dawn, it wouldn't be long until then she could tell the warmth of the red crystals were fading. She stood up watching the skirt unpool around her and flow with her body as she walked right out of the temple. Sapphire had a great sense of where she was, she could never get lost. So leaving the Temple until it was time to meet with Rose Quartz and her followers would not be a big deal to the gem. If anything it would make her feel better, Sapphire could never stay in one place for too long without the feeling of anxiety to rush through her.

So she found herself walking through the red sand of Eraklyon, she had taken off the fabric on her feet so she could feel it between her toes, it reminded her of Homeworld, she wondered how long it would take for her to see that place again.

She walked and walked until she felt like she was going to fall of the edge of the planet (which she did know was impossible) until she got to a bay of water that surrounded the entire planet, when the group of gems had first arrived here on their spaceship they had worried they would land in what seemed to be endless water on one side. The sandy planet looked to only have one side of land and the other - water.

Sapphire wasn't scared though, she had enough talents to know how to swim if she ever got caught in the water which is why she wasn't afraid to walk into it now, her bare feet losing the soft sand once the water hit it's particles she giggled as it raced up against her ankles and she raised her hand to the dark night wondering if Nyx was in the sky looking down at her.

Her gem pulsed softly in her hand and she let the light of the seven moons dance against her body as she fell into giggles.

"Hey, uh, are you from my bundle?"

Sapphire turned instantly her mind heading straight into fear and her body straight into a fighting stance.

"Take one step closer and I will take that for you wishing to engage in combat!" She said harshly, even though the sapphire's voice was so soft it sounded loud and harsh in the dark night and her fists were hard and packing power.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" the other gem said and took several steps back "I was just wondering if you knew the way back to the Rose Quartz temple" the voice was louder than Sapphire's, kind of raspy and full of emotion, mostly surprise "I'm lost," the gem said and let out a chuckle that sounds ironic and awkward. Sapphire watched the gem put their hand on the side of it's neck and look down at the sandy floor beneath them.

"The Rose Quartz temple is North East, so in-" Sapphire pointed "That direction"

The other gem turned it's head in the direction Sapphire pointed and said "Oh," then turned it's head back "Thanks..." Sapphire expected the gem to run back to it's temple but for whatever reason it stayed put.

"Aren't you going to go back?" The blue gem asked

"Um... yeah..." The gem said but still didn't move. Sapphire looked closely and gave a once over of the other gem -  _maroon_.

The gem had a red outer layer and was short and stocky, probably just a little shorter than Sapphire, she had on a shirt that covered every piece of her upper body expect her shoulders and arms (unlike Sapphire's which exposed her slim belly) and short black shorts showing off her thick legs and her muscles. Her hair was big and curly but had a tie around the gem's forehead the same color as the shirt, probably to keep it out of the gem's face.

"Who are you, gem?" Sapphire questioned as the gem continued to  _not_ speak

"Oh, I'm a ruby." she said quietly, her hand rubbing harshly at her neck. Sapphire understood why, rubies were laughed at because of their inability to engage in combat because of their basic disabilities, most came out deformed and useless. Sapphire decided to throw the ruby a break.

"Yes," she said slowly "But who  _are_ you?" that was a question Sapphire asked while she was in informer, she would ask that so the gem before her would give her a list of qualities they had chosen for themselves and the qualities they could do well.

"Oh," the gem said again "Well, I'm Ruby and I'm... a warrior gem."

Sapphire gave a once over to the gem again and under her hair, rolled her eye. "No you're not."

The gem looked at her a small smile coming through "Well I want to be... but I can't see," the Ruby kicked at the sand a little, pouting.

"You don't have to see to be a warrior gem, what you need is hard work, have you ever been taught in battle?" Sapphire asked, she knew what her exterior looked like, her mouth in a straight line and no sense of emotion, so she wasn't surprised when the Gem didn't answer her, she was actually pretty sure that the gem would run away when she finally spoke up again.

"No one has ever really asked what I wanted," she said slowly "On my Homeworld, they just give you a job, mostly a..." the gem searched for the word "a desk job"

Sapphire nodded, she heard about the run of the ruby planet, run by a Diamond who couldn't care less about them. She could see why the gem was full of anxiety. The blue gem came from the land of sapphires, the land of possibilities she didn't know what the other gem felt every day but she could imagine it could easily be the same kind of pain and  _non_ -wonder Sapphire felt everyday.

Sapphire walked closer to Ruby moving close enough to feel the heat of the gem coming off of them in warm waves. The ruby began to smile but it was cut short when the sapphire took both hands and pushed the gem,  _hard._

The gem flew backwards with a hard "omf!" and crashed into the ground with a heavy thump and Sapphire smirked a little before taking it back before the red gem could see and she moved closer to her and stuck out her gemed hand.

"Rule number one of Warrior gems:  _Never_ let your guard down."

The Ruby looked up at her and she could see tears brimming in her eyes and confusion as much as the sapphire wanted to bend down and wipe them away she knew she shouldn't - Sapphire was a teacher now.

Ruby just kept looking at her for the longest time, like their was nothing else in the world she would ever want to do and then finally put her hand up; a look of wonder in her face and then grabbed Sapphire's hand.

_Clank!_

Sapphire didn't know it until it was a second too late, apparently, they both had gem hands and the moment the ruby and sapphire touched Sapphire was sucked into a vision, but not before she could feel herself smashing into the ground.

When Sapphire opened her eye she could see the strawberries everywhere, her body felt taller and stronger than ever before, she was fighting a green gem with triangular hair, with what appeared to be Gauntlets on her hands. It didn't take long for her to knock the gem back so hard it retreats back into it's gem and she turns to see a pearl fighting a very big, ( _much bigger than it_ ) Jasper and a Pink Diamond behind the Pearl. While Sapphire didn't have an opponent she watched the fight with the little Pearl and the big Jasper unfold and she felt worry for the pearl and hoped for it's success. But knew it was unlikely Pearl was just _so_  reckless.

Then just as quickly as the vision came it disappeared again, and a new one appeared.

Sapphire felt more like herself in this one, not as big or large. She sat in a meadow with a two large trees and warmth flooding through her from her chest.

the sapphire turned her head to see a maroon colored shirt under and she turned her head more to see the Ruby looking down at her,  _the ruby!_ Meaning the one she was with _right now!_

_"You know, being Garnet with you is the best decision I've ever made, being away from you...the way we were forced to be... was torture."_

_"Yes, but now, we're here and now we're safe, we don't have to worry about the past anymore..." the future Sapphire said "I love you,"_

_The ruby chuckled "I love you more, Sapphy."_

And then that vision was gone.

And suddenly their were just flashes, flashes of  _Ruby_ , flashes of  _Garnet_ , flashes of Pearl, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, everything that the future held for Sapphire but mostly Ruby.

The flashes of their anger, their love, their heat, their magic, their potential, their electricity, her gauntlet protecting Sapphire, her undying love for Sapphire, the bad ice jokes and the laughter, so much laughter. But their were also tears, and shared pain and the agony of not being together, but wait, why  _weren't_ they together?  _They needed each other_!

And then it was all gone, all the visions faded from her sight and she was on Eraklyon staring at the now morning sky. She was practically burning though, heat was all around her head because she was in Ruby's lap. She could hear Ruby's murmur something like " _my first mission and I KILL a gem! How could I be so stupid_?"

And Sapphire smiled because  _that is so like_  Ruby "I don't think you're stupid."

"Oh! OH! You're awake! Are you okay? I'm so sorry I hurt you!" Ruby said and she kept talking but Sapphire didn't need to listen to the words she knew she was spitting out apologies.

"You didn't hurt me," Sapphire says quietly "I have visions of future, and that one took me by surprise... it had nothing to do with you," which was a lie, it had  _everything_ to do with Ruby, but if she told Ruby that she knew, well, she would take it the wrong way.

"I'm fine," Sapphire says again as she raises her head from Ruby's lap and as she does that she notices that Ruby had been running her fingers through her thick hair, (probably to make herself feel better, Sapphire figured, Ruby tended to pace, cry, or to mess with her fingers when she was upset.)

"You need to get back to the Rose Quartz Temple, now," Sapphire stands touching at her warm cheek, Sapphire felt different now. "It's almost dawn, everyone will look for you."

"They won't be worried about me," Ruby says stubbornly and kicks at sand again but Sapphire shakes her head and stays firm even though she doesn't want the gem out of her sight for even a few moments, but she needs to get back to her temple as well.

"Go, I'll see you again soon and remember" Sapphire points again "That direction, go on,"

Ruby nods and smiles a little before turning in the correct direction and Sapphire thanks Homeworld that poor gem really couldn't see well.

When she's sure Ruby is far enough away Sapphire turns in the direction she came and darts away, moving so quickly anyone who saw her would've thought she was floating with her skirt dancing all around her, in a matter of seconds she was back in her spot in the temple, she took a deep breath and smiled.

Sapphire had just met the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Sapphire only had a few moments alone with her thoughts, which she couldn't tell it was a good thing or bad. Sapphire's thoughts had become consumed with Ruby, the red gem that would end Sapphire's solitude. But how could Sapphire get from Point A to Point B? How could she make the other gem see that they had a future together that only Sapphire could see?

"Sapphire!" Black Onyx called out the brightly dressed gem pulling Sapphire out of her thoughts which happening to be going at a mile a minute, Sapphire looked up at the other gem with a straight face.

"Ready to leave?" Black Onyx spoke up again "You look... odd."

Of course Black Onyx could notice that Sapphire was feeling distraught, even Sapphire could feel more cold color flooding her cheeks, quickly she looked away from her leader.

"I'm fine." She says standing up, "Let's go" and with that she turns and heads out of the temple not bothering to wait for the onyx or topaz, they could catch up if they wanted too. It only took a few steps for the topaz to fall into step with her, compared to the sapphire the topaz was huge with a soft yellow outer layer with strong arms and legs and short hair that was shaped into what she called a "bob" Topaz had been born on a planet in the Milky Way system, Topaz wanted desperately to go back which is probably why she wore so many styles that were quite Alien to any non-Milky Way Galaxy gems, because of this she was an outsider to most gems. She wasn't defective in anyway, if anything, she just had  _to_ _o_  much personality.

"Are you excited for today?" Topaz asked "Meeting new gems? That's always fun." She said with a smile, Topaz was a natural born Warrior gem unlike Sapphire. But Topaz was also an Informational gem, Topaz had more knowledge of the universe than any other gem, she was there if Onyx or Sapphire were hurt in battle, she would know of a tonic to heal them or at least how to help them die less painfully.

Sapphire didn't answer at first, she was never much of a conservationist but her thoughts of seeing Ruby again had her head scrambled, and she needed something to keep her mind focused or she could fall into another vision, she could feel it.

"Yes, I am rather excited today. Seeing the moons of Eraklyon will be quite adventurous."

Topaz was just about to speak up again when Onyx spoke up.

"Don't get too excited, we have to deal with the  _Rose Quartz_  team on this mission so don't expect any fun."

Topaz pouted "They can't be so bad... can they?" She questioned looking up with big wide eyes of confusion and wonder at Black Onyx, even though Topaz was a lot bigger than Black Onyx something about the black gem made her seem bigger and superior. If Sapphire didn't know her personality (from visions and personal experience) she probably would've feared the commander. Black Onyx had this look about her, like she had seen something dark in her past missions before Sapphire was on her team and it changed her. Moments when she looked at Onyx she wished she could see the past, and not the future.

"I think they could be good for us to intermingle with," Sapphire said in her quiet stone like voice, for whatever reason it didn't feel safe enough to talk about the red gem she had met. "We need to learn how to handle situations we don't necessarily feel comfortable in.

Onyx chuckled "Spoken like a true gem." Onyx put her hand on the blue gem's shoulder "One day I hope to have your optimism,"

Sapphire nodded in thanks, but it wasn't her optimism it was Ruby's.


	2. Chapter 2

The North East walked to the Rose Quartz temple felt a lot longer than what it was and Sapphire was practically itching out of her skin to get to Ruby, she wanted to see the gem again desperately. Luckily when they made it to the other cave which looked much like a replica of their own. Rose Quartz, a pearl, and an Amethyst were waiting for them, but where was her ruby?

"Hello," the large pink haired gem turned to them and smiled brightly. She was tall, wearing a dress bigger and with more poof than Sapphire's skirt which took a lot since Sapphire's skirt pooled around her so much that she had to walk a couple of feet away from the group so they would't step on it. And Sapphire had to look up to the gem and she knew if she did it for too long she knew her neck would hurt badly.

"I'm Rose Quartz," she said directing herself to the whole group, trying to make eye contact with each member of the Black Onyx team. "This is Pearl," she said directing to the gem with a huge smile on her face while she stared up at her commander then back at the other team. "She's my second in command." The pearl nodded and the Rose started again "This, is Amethyst - a gem we found alone on another planet in our last voyage." The purple gem was basically hiding behind Rose Quartz huge pink dress, pulling at one of the ruffles to hide her body, but she gave a smile to the other team and Rose Quartz leaned towards the other team.

"She doesn't speak much," she hums "She's still a little shy."

"No I'm not!" Amethyst defended herself then realized she spoke up and hid behind her leader's dress. Rose Quartz giggled.

Onyx just raised her eyebrows. squinted her eyes, and stared at the amethyst when she returned out from behind Quartz. The little gem let out a noise that sounded like "Oh!" then disappeared behind the dress.

Rose giggled again, over inflated she covered her mouth this time and turned back to them "Be nice, she's been alone for a very long time." She turned back to the inside of the temple and sighed "I have one more member of my team, but they haven't really gotten the hang of this sort of thing."

It was like the moment she spoke of Ruby she appeared, running out of the temple to Rose Quartz and they were running at such a fast speed Sapphire wasn't sure they'd stop before plowing into her. But surprisingly the gem bent her body downwards and put her hand down into the sand and stopped her body from moving so she was right next to Rose Quartz, then she pulled herself out of the sand quickly and smiled up at her leader.

"Sorry, I got lost in that temple." the gem said quietly and then turned to face the Black Onyx team, her eyes scanned over Onyx and Topaz but when they met Sapphire's the gem's jaw kind of dropped low. Surprise reigning all over her face, Sapphire wanted to know desperately if it was good surprise or bad surprise she hopped for the love of stars it was good surprise she didn't want to have another vision totally different than the one she seen the night before.

Rose Quartz looked down at Ruby with raised eyebrows then laughed as if to say  _whatever Ruby's doing..._ but she shook the thoughts of Ruby away and Rose continued "I think what we should do is pair in groups of two to check out the each of the seven moons, and then two of the three groups can visit two moons and collect the dust, I was thinking that could be you and I Onyx." Rose said and Sapphire could practically  _feel_ her leaders anger but Onyx put up a great front. "Sounds like a plan." Onyx said back then turned to Sapphire and Onyx "Like a wise gem once told me, it's good too... intermingle with other teams, pick someone from the Quartz team."

Sapphire didn't need to be told twice, she nodded and quickly turned her face back to Ruby.

"Will you come with me to one of the moons?" She asked hoping she already knew the answer.

"I-I wouldn't want to go with anyone else," the Ruby said shyly looking at Sapphire with open eyes and Sapphire smiled for a second. This was going better than she thought it would.

-

Once the teams were made Rose and Onyx told them to "bond" and went off to prepare the ship for flight, Sapphire was glad it meant she could spend more time with Ruby, the gem red stood beside her kicking up sand looking for words to speak up, the gem bit her lip confusion on her face. Sapphire just waited though, the words would come in time.

Pearl and Topaz began walking off towards the water talking about the past planets and leaders they've had, as Sapphire looked towards the future she could tell they were going to become very close. She turned back to Ruby and the small purple gem who was now laying on her hair?

"Come on Amethyst," she hums her voice warm and softer than Sapphire had ever heard it before "You have to learn how to come out of your rock." Ruby puts her hands up and grabs at Amethyst middle "What happens if I'm not here one day? You're going to have to be strong on your own Amey, now go on, they'll be looking for you."

The young gem nods as she looks at Ruby with wide eyes and slowly Ruby puts her down and she runs off behind the two taller gems.

"You're very good with her," Sapphire said as they both watched her run off.

"I found her in a run down kindergarten, the place was totally deserted. She was all alone. I brought her back to Rose Quartz who took her in, before I was a warrior gem I was a healer."

"You're still a healer, a healer on a mission." Sapphire says

"Yeah, because I'm not trained right?" Ruby scoffs just a little and rolls her eyes but Sapphire nods because she's exactly right.

"I can train you, if you want." Sapphire says quietly

"What? You can? You would do that?"

_Anything I can to spend time with you_ , Sapphire thinks but doesn't dare to say it aloud so she just stays silent and nods.

"Well... When do we start?" Ruby asked eyebrows raised up

"Hmm... right...  _now_!" Sapphire darted forward arms stretched out in front of her, she grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and the other gem didn't even realize what was happening until she was down on the ground coughing at the impact.

Sapphire let the gem go and wiped the dirt of her gem and chuckled "What did I tell you before, Ruby?"

"Never -"  _cough_  "let your guard down," Ruby said struggling to get up, Sapphire didn't help the red gem this time, she waited simply. Once the ruby was back up on her feet she nodded to her.

"Okay I'm going to teach you what to do if you ever find yourself up against a corrupted gem, have you ever seen one in action before? They take a different form instead one much like yours and mine they become creatures of Darkness who only have one thing in mind: Destruction."

And with that Sapphire summoned her weapon, and ice crystals wove around her fingers and covered her gem, protecting the most important part of her.

"Ruby, show me your weapon." She says showing off her own and Ruby's eyes are wide with wonder slowly walking over to Sapphire with her fat fingers coming out and Sapphire didn't stop her when she purposely poked one of the ice crystals around her hand and Ruby yelped jumping back.

"Ouch!" Ruby stuck her finger in her mouth, trying to stop the bleeding and Sapphire laughed a little.

_You do that every time..._

Sapphire wanted to laugh again but she knew she had to be serious for Ruby or the red gem would get sidetracked. "Ruby, your weapon."

"Oh... right... see? The thing is," When Ruby didn't continue her story Sapphire knew what she meant and Ruby was only a little surprised, in her visions she remembered seeing Ruby with a maroon colored gauntlet covering her hand and her wrist, Ruby had a killer punch.

"Ruby, how old are you?" She questioned mostly gems didn't consider years or months. Mostly just days depending on planet since each's times difference was different. Gems can do the math easily.

"I spent 200 days on a planet called Solaria?" Ruby said, as if that was the wrong answer and that was when she realized Ruby was very unexperienced because she was young. She only spent a year on the Planet Solaria, a planet so close to the sun it didn't have rain or night.

"Oh." Sapphire says moving closer to the other gem "I should've taught you how to summon your weapon, I apologize."

"I accept your apology, I mean, how would you know? I haven't told you about that."

"Link your mind to all existing matter," Sapphire began "channel the collective matter of all things in the universe and into your gem. That should result in your weapon" Sapphire turned away from the red gem who seemed to have a face stuck on wonder and brilliance because if she continued to look at the wide eyed gem Sapphire would do something foolish and She needed to keep cool.

So she looked to the sky, it was a warm shade of orange and she could see each moon when she turned from side to side, one shined slightly darker than the color of the sky, one the color of white, a lot like Sapphire's weapon, then a blue like the color of her outer layer and then the rest were grey. Sometimes Sapphire questioned her own intelligence and wondered why this planet didn't have a sun and how it survive, no matter what though the answer escaped her.

"Uh, Sap-phrie I don't think I can do it that way," Ruby says and Sapphire finally turns and looks at her, her face still.

"I can teach you that too," Sapphire puts away her own weapon and walks back to the other gem she studies the gem in front of her, seeing beauty and potential. When Sapphire stopped behind the other gem Ruby had turned to her but Sapphire just said (what sounded like) a harsh "No." and then turned her back foreword and the gem let out an "oh" but didn't say anything else.

It had to be kind of awkward for Ruby, Sapphire knew Ruby could feel her breath along their red skin and slowly Sapphire placed her small hands on Ruby's arm letting her gem beat against the red one's skin as they slowly grazed down her arms and finally their hands met and Sapphire let her fingers fall into Ruby's and she felt the gem in front of her shudder.

"Then think about me," She says so soft but strong, totally sure of her words. She had a feeling it was to early to speak this way and if it  _truly_  was then... she was screwed "Think about protecting me, think about how you would do anything to save yourself, save Amethyst, save me. It's up to you to keep us all safe, but the only way you can do that is by summoning your weapon, you can feel how badly you need it. Grab it, now."

And suddenly there was a bright white light glowing all around the two gems intertwined at the hands Sapphire leaned up against Ruby and laid her head at the back of her neck, protecting her sensitive eye from the light and Ruby shuddered again.

"Whoa," Ruby says as the light fades and Sapphire looks up to see Ruby's Weapon covering  _both_ of their intertwines hands on both sides and Sapphire and Ruby both smiled widely just starring down at the weapon, Sapphire knew that Ruby was greatness but it looked like Ruby was starting to understand it too.

"You did it," Sapphire says in the warmest voice she can manage.

"You helped me," Ruby says in a voice covered in amazement

"Doesn't matter that was all you,"

"That was pretty great," Ruby says

"Yes you are."

Ruby turned and looked at Sapphire and Sapphire looked back at her, it looked like Ruby was trying to figure her out, trying to understand how this gem... why this gem... Ruby didn't really know what to think. She was just lucky the gem was here.

"We're back!" A cruel sounding voice shouts out and both gems lose grip on each other, jumping backwards. Sapphire jumps on her dress and falls down on her back, luckily she puts her gem free hand down on the ground her ice sticking into the sand catching most of the fall but she still gets a face full of sand. She growls a little and closes her eye then focuses on getting up, she floats up above the ground. She had the tendency to do that when she was upset.

Black Onyx and Rose Quartz were coming up to the two gems, Ruby on the sandy floor kicking her feet and Sapphire up in the arm with her arms crossed.

"Everything OK?" Black Onyx asked she knew that Sapphire was probably pissed even though her face was in it's usual stone wall. What Black Onyx didn't know was that Sapphire was pissed because they had come back in a very happy moment in her life and it had been shattered.

"Yes, Thank you for asking." She said simply then came down to ground next to Ruby. She gave the ruby a once over making sure she was fine. She was waving off heat though, she couldn't tell if she was mad or sad or maybe even embarrassed. So Sapphire simply put her hand around the other's waist pulling her close as the two other gems told them that the ship was ready for them and they could follow them to it.

The two gems walked together, far behind their leaders but they were still in Sapphire's sight (Ruby couldn't say the same though.)

"Why do I," Ruby started and Sapphire turned and looked at her

"What?"

Ruby's shade went a couple shades darker than normal and she got a little warmer Sapphire watched her a little, confused, why couldn't Ruby understand her own emotions. When Ruby didn't say anything she looked to the future. She would get better than time so she would let her be confused for now.

Rose Quartz and Black Onyx had picked up Topaz, Pearl, and Amethyst on the way to the ship and Amethyst quickly ran back to Ruby and grabbed her hand and walked along beside the two other gems.

"How's my favorite?" Ruby asked quietly and Amethyst just smiled "Ah, I knew you would have a good time with Pearl and Topaz."

"Pearl is super high strung, ha!" The amethyst snarked and that was the first time Sapphire had ever heard her without the shakey tone, Ruby laughed and nodded

"Did she talk about Rose the entire time?" Ruby asked

Amethyst nodded "Course she did,"

Ruby snorted.

The two gems continued talking and Sapphire quite enjoyed listening to the two of them, talking about Rose and Pearl and Topaz, it was quite entertaining to hear how other people saw Topaz and Black Onyx and if they got the same vibe from them that Sapphire did.

When they made it to the spaceship Black Onyx took over speaking to every gem about the mission.

"You will have three hours to collect as much moondust as you can, we will drop you off at your location and you will simply have to find it, I wish I could tell you more about each moon but each one is different, some have life, some do not, some have pools of water some are bare as the true rock they are. It all depends on which one you choose to encounter with I hope you all choose wisely. Now, where would you all like to go?"

Sapphire was surprised when Ruby spoke up before she could "Sapphire and I would like to go to the blue moon,"

Sapphire hadn't told her that was where she wanted to go, and yet Ruby knew anyway. Sapphire wondered again if Ruby had her own version of visions of future. She would have to ask the red gem.

"Okay," Rose Quartz said after a nod from Black Onyx she turned to Ruby "Remember your strengths, have faith in yourself."

Ruby nodded to her in thanks her curls bouncing as she did so and Sapphire wondered what else there was about Ruby she didn't know.

Ruby sat down next to Sapphire with Amethyst on her lap, Ruby ran her fingers through the soft short hair of the other gem and Sapphire let out a hum of appreciation. She looked around to see Pearl and Topaz in a very high debate on which planet was more glorious the planet of Magicks or the planet of Nature. Pearl was getting pink in the face and was shaking her head harshly from side to side as if Topazes argument sent her body into shock.

"No, no, no, no, The planet of Magicks is where the first gems were ever created! You cannot simply say that the planet of Nature is superior!"

"Oh yes I can!" said Topaz "Have you ever had a tree speak to you? Tell you it's wishes and desires? That is more magic than the realm of Magicks can ever give off." Topaz said folding her arms she had a bright smile on and Sapphire knew she loved having someone just as experienced in travelling to talk too. Even if they didn't agree on best planet.

Pearl huffed and turned away from Topaz as the ship took off, slowly finding it's way off the Earklyon's ground and up into it's sky and atmosphere. "Rose? Can I borrow you for a moment?"

The pink-haired leader turned around from her seat in front of the glass windshield and smiled.

"Yes, my pearl?"

"What's your favorite planet?" Pearl asked turning a warmer shade of pink than before and Sapphire noticed the affection that ran through her voice as she spoke to her commander, a lot more than necessary "Magicks or Nature?"

"Hmmm," the leader said getting up from her chair and walking towards the five of them and then sat down on the floor inbetween them all. "I can't say I've ever compared those two planets together, picking between them would be quite hard. But if you will let me, I would love to tell you about my favorite planet of all time."

"Tell us Rose!" Amethyst said from Ruby's lap as the red gem bounced her up and down on her leg.

The pink-haired gem smiled and reached out placing her hand against Amethyst's cheek and she rubbed herself against it.

"Well child, in the Milky-Way there's a wonderful planet named Earth, where the sky is as blue as it's oceans and with a wonderful species called humans. But humans have almost completely forgotten magic, it's all around them and yet they don't see a thing. They don't see the pixies who are their companions through life. They always look for explanations to things instead of just letting them be. But still, they can be  _so_ lovely." Rose Quartz sounded wistful, like she missed Earth. Sapphire had never been there but she heard the stories.

Earth was full of animals, like humans, birds, mammals, and so many more. Humans were the most like gems but they could not shape shift or summon weapons. They didn't have much strength compared to gems either. They looked like gems though, the outer layers actually matched quite well together.

"Maybe one day, my Pearl, I can take you with me next time I go to Earth on a mission."

"Oh that would be lovely, Rose!" Pearl said her hands on her face in wonder "I would love too."

"Then mote it be," Rose said standing up and pressing her lips to Pearl's gem. The pearl closed her eyes and embraced the feeling a soft sigh came out of her mouth.

"What was that?" Sapphire couldn't stop herself from asking, she could see the Pearl's happiness at the pressure that Rose Quartz had placed on her gem and Sapphire was wondering why.

"Oh that, my dear, was a kiss." Rose Quartz laughed "also something I picked up on Earth." and with that she walked back too her spot at the front of the ship. Leaving Pearl watching her in the wake.

Sapphire nodded but still didn't completely understand.

"I'll tell you more about it once we get to the moon, Rose gives kisses to Pearl all the time." Ruby said up against Sapphire's hair her voice was quiet so that no one else could hear and as Sapphire felt the Ruby's breath against her skin she felt the hair on the back of her neck stick up - it wasn't an  _awful_ feeling though. She leaned back up against the ruby and said "Thank you,"

"Anytime."

Sapphire excepted the other gem to back away from her but instead, the Ruby stayed close to her (and along with her the amethyst, who had her eyes closed and was laying up against the Ruby's chest as if she were sleeping) and Sapphire leaned back up against her as well and it felt so natural and good that she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long this is going to be or how many chapters. I have 20,000+ words right now and I'm still writing, I also had no idea I was going to post it in chapters instead of a oneshot. So, please, bare with me for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby and Sapphire watched Amethyst, Pearl, and Topaz go off to the first moon and that left Ruby and Sapphire alone in the back of the ship, leaning up against each other breathing in time of each other. They didn't say anything for the most part but then Ruby spoke up.

"So, did you mean that? About teaching me stuff?" Ruby played with her fingers "So I can be a Warrior gem?"

"I see that you could be a very great Warrior Ruby, a fantastic protector. So yes I will teach you the basics but I know that after that you won't need my help anymore." Because of Sapphire's visions of future she could see that Ruby was actually going to be a natural when it came to being a warrior whether it be with a sword or her own weapon in battle. Ruby would strive in both areas. It seemed to Sapphire that Ruby and other gems from her homeworld just never gave her a chance. Sapphire decided then that she would always give Ruby a chance. "If we pick up the moon dust rather quickly I don't see why we can't even start once we reach the moon."

"Really?" Ruby asked and finally stopped playing with her fingers and making eye contact with the blue gem, Sapphire giggled at her expression.

"Well, I don't see why not."

"Th-thanks Sapphire!" Ruby said excitedly, well, yelled is a better term for it. Her eyes shined with hope and happiness and her smile stretched across her face and Sapphire knew she would kill to see it over and over again. She hummed, her version of saying _'you're welcome'_ and she was about to turn away when large and strong arms wrapped around her. Sapphire let out a surprised noise when the warmth of Ruby slipped from the red gem and over to her, then she sighed and leaned further into the gem holding her. She didn't know how else to respond to the arms around her so she just tucked her head into the other's neck.

"OH!" Ruby said pulling away rather harshly "Sorry,"

It took Sapphire a moment to pull back, to realize what had just happened "That was nothing to apologize for Ruby," she said the other gem went back to playing with her fingers.

"Oh," Ruby said again and finally looked back at Sapphire "Uh... Sapphire?"

"Yes?"

"Your floating again."

"Oh." Sapphire said and only then realized she was looking down at Ruby because she was at the top of the black spaceship, Sapphire closed her eye and focused on the ground and she slowly felt herself coming back down to her seat.

"Do you do that when..." Ruby started but didn't finish, looking at the Sapphire to give her the answer.

"When my emotions are heightened I tend to... rise up. Most of the time it's controllable though, but it is emotional based."

The ruby nodded her head "Well when you just did that... was that because of good emotions or bad ones?"

"Good ones, Ruby,"

"Good," the ruby said, letting out a quick breath with it.

"Yes, it is."

Ruby was about to open her mouth to speak again but then Rose Quartz came down the hall and stopped in front of the two gems.

"Here we are," She said softly "Are you both ready? Remember we don't know if there is life on these moons and once the ships leave you, you will be alone."

Sapphire was going to say something but Ruby beat her too it.

"With us too, we're never alone."

Rose Quartz simply raised an eyebrow but said "I'm glad you feel that way, you two will need each other out there. Best of luck to you both."

The ship slowly came down to a stop and Sapphire took a deep breath and stood up with Ruby the walked to the back of the ship towards the door to let them out on too the moon.

"Is it okay to be nervous?" Ruby asked Sapphire as they both watched the ship doors open to the blue land below them.

"Yes," Sapphire tells the red gem "If you weren't scared I would be surprised. I'm nervous too."

"Okay... jump on three," Ruby says then takes in a deep breath, puffing out of her chest and puts her head up.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three"

The Ruby grabbed at the gem free hand of Sapphire and they jumped off the ship falling towards the barren moon.

_

Their landing was soft thanks to Sapphire's ability to levitate and their conjoined hands and their combined strength the feet of the two gems slowly came down to the harsh feel of the moon. When Sapphire looked back at Ruby she noticed the red gem had her eyes closed and the grip of her hand was actually painful.

"We made it," Sapphire said

"Yeah... give me a minute."

Sapphire's eye widened under her hair but she nodded and waited simply, she tried to remember that this was Ruby's first mission and she would give the gem all the time she needed. She looked down at their conjoined hands noticing that her's was practically invisible compared to the stocky gem's hand. Somehow it made her feel safe.

"Okay, now, let's go find this moondust." Ruby opens her eyes and turns to Sapphire "Any ideas where it would be?"

"Well, this planet is all rock and dessert, and by dessert I do mean moondust. So we just have to travel until we come across it, we'll see it when we see it."

Ruby nodded and pulled Sapphire forward by their connected hands, once again Sapphire was glad she was on this trip with Ruby.

Sapphire wasn't really scared of anything here, she knew that the moon would more likely than not be completely empty, this moon was to far from it's sun to have any actual life force that needed it and since the moon was rock and moondust she didn't believe anything could be here. This was also one of her many missions and after awhile the excitement of it all kind of departs from it. But being here with this red gem made her feel as warm as Ruby's hand that wrapped around her's. She stuck close to the red gem, so close that their shoulders brushed up against each other and Sapphire loved the fact that they did. It reminded her that Ruby was always their with her, she wasn't alone here.

"A kiss is a way to show affection for someone, a kiss can also mean very different things for each person." Ruby said out of a sudden and Sapphire almost let out a " _Huh_?" but then she remembered that she had asked ruby what the press of lips to gem meant.

"A kiss is one of the purest ways to say how you feel about someone - but they are always positive feelings. Like if your happy to be around someone when they come in a room, or when they do something for you that you didn't ask them too. Or if they take care of you while your injured. Or... if you just want too, I guess. It means that they are super special to you. That's why Rose Quartz gives Pearl so many, Pearl is her left hand gem - Rose's words not mine, and... I don't know something about their... friendship is so pure."

"I think the word your looking for is _love..._ Not friendship," Sapphire says remembering her vision _'I love you too Saffy'_ Ruby is going to say that too her... she didn't know when but Ruby is going to love her the way Sapphire already does, or at least she does.

The two gems have been spending more time together than Sapphire has spent with anymore, she can tell she has strong affection for the gem, not because of her visions but because Sapphire knows this is the type of person she has been waiting for in her old life, she knows that Ruby is why she has the feelings of contentment in her visions of future. She knows that Ruby gives her a home, much better than her own homeworld.

Sapphire also knew that getting their would take time, work, and Sapphire had to actually _know_ Ruby. Not just from her visions of future. So Sapphire took a deep breath and tried to let go of the emotions that were flooding all over her.

"Love, yeah, I've heard that one before. Rose talks about love, it comes from Earth." Ruby says as they continue walking, as they do they look up at the dark space above, which was only lit with a stars light years away but it was enough light to see what was in front of them and the Ruby next to her, she hummed.

"Do you think everyone can love Ruby?" Sapphire asks "Gems included?"

"Well, Rose says love is a feeling, and I guess if we can feel... then... we can do anything right?" Ruby turned to Sapphire then with such an open gaze that Sapphire had to look away, she never saw so much raw emotion from anyone else. Ruby was her own gem, never thinking of gem culture in what to do and what not to do, and Sapphire admired that so much.

"Yes, I guess we can do anything then. I would like to think we can."

"Me too," Ruby nodded "Oh hey! Moondust!"

Sapphire looked down under them and there it was, moondust right under them. She hummed happily. "Good job, Ruby."

"Heh, thanks." Ruby smirked then turned away and pulled out her gem hand in front of her. She closed her eyes. Sapphire could see the concentration on her face so she didn't speak, instead she squeezed the opposite hand as words of encouragement.

Sapphire watched as Ruby's gem began to glow and it turned to light, then the light began to fade and suddenly a red bag was sitting on top of her gem. The bag to hold the moondust as they when their collected enough. Sapphire herself hadn't even thought of that, or anything that could hold the moondust. Once again, she was glad she was with Ruby.

She smiled as she let go of Ruby's hand then brought herself down to the dusty sand, she sat down and her dress pooled around her as she ran her hands through the soft moondust she could feel it's healing abilities even though she wasn't at all injured it made her feel more awake, stronger, and wiser than just moments before.

"Wow," she said breathlessly amazed by its power, of course she knew of it fast working system but she didn't believe it could ever be so strong. She smiled as she turned to Ruby, who had fallen down next to her, the red bag open waiting for the dust in the other's hands. Quickly Sapphire poured the dust from her hands and into the bag, humming happily as she did so and the ruby next to her smirked.

"We make a good team," Ruby said with a half smile and half lidded eyes.

"Yes we do," Sapphire says, she can only look at the Ruby for a minute before having the urge to turn away "How much do you think we'll need of this?"

Ruby's shoulders shrugged as Sapphire continued filling the bag and simply said "With Rose and Onyx, Pearl, Amethyst, and Topaz, and us? I think this bag will be enough. Once it's filled I'll put it back in my gem for safe keeping too."

"And then I can teach you some stuff about being a warrior."

Ruby looked at Sapphire, who could only look at Ruby if Ruby _wasn't_ looking at her. "Yeah," Ruby said sounding a little breathless.

Sapphire smiled and focused on filling the bag up.

Once that was finished Sapphire stood up brushing dust off of her dress and her bare stomach, she shook out her dress and spun a little making sure all the dust was off. Her hair and dress spun around her, hues of blue musing all together as she went around and around. When she stopped she saw Ruby's eyes on her and color in Ruby's cheeks.

"Oh," she said softly, Sapphire didn't know what about though. So she simply walked to the Ruby.

"Ready to learn a few things?"

Ruby's awe look faded into determination and a killer looking smile. "You know it,"


	4. Chapter 4

It had been awhile since the teaching had began and now the gems were just fighting, Sapphire sending out strikes with her crystal weapons and Ruby blocking them with her gauntlets, if she was lucky she could strike Sapphire and it would send her backwards. But Sapphire was a cheat and was synced with her future vision enough to know Ruby's attack before even Ruby knew. It made Ruby a better partner to spar with. 

Somehow when Sapphire was with Ruby her visions of future were stronger and more intense that ever before, it was like she had two sets of vision. They were playing on top of each other letting her know of different possibilities. 

Grunts and yelps rang out on the blue moon of Earklyon, sometimes the force of Gauntlet against Crystal made the moon under them shake and crack but it didn't stop them. Ruby was getting better at fighting within every second they would strike the other.

"Uh!" Ruby yelled out as she blocked Sapphire's weapon and struck low with her other hand, she was reaching for Sapphire's stomach once again and Sapphire didn't block it, she let the red gem hit her in the stomach and before Ruby could take her hand away from her she grabbed it, actually pulling it closer, knocking Ruby's center of balance off and pulling the red gem forward.

The ruby stumbled and almost crashing against the rocky floor bed but Sapphire let her hand go and used both hands to grab Ruby by her waist and hold her, the Ruby was looking up at Sapphire and finally they locked eyes with one another.

Ruby was breathing hard, her chest rising up and down harshly and Sapphire stayed completely still her eye under all her hair and cold breath. Neither gem said a word, they just looked at each other. Or better yet, Ruby tried to look at the gem holding her the thick hair was in most way.

"Maybe I should give you my headband, then I could see more of your face," the ruby chuckled

"Yeah..." Sapphire said after a moment completely frazzled on the inside. "You're getting really good at this,"

"Not better than you though,"

"But probably better than Pearl,"

Ruby's eyes light up more "You think so?"

"I know so,"

"Thank you Sapphire, for everything. I don't know what I would be doing right now without you."

Sapphire didn't say anything her mind was going way to fast for her mouth to follow any of it. So instead, Sapphire pulled Ruby up so they were standing eye to eye and Sapphire wasn't holding Ruby so close to the ground but she did keep her arms around the ruby. They were so close their breath danced around together, wrapped in each other's air.

"I like touching you," Sapphire said so quietly, she didn't think that Ruby would've heard her.

But Ruby did, she could tell by the way Ruby sucked in a breath and her eyes got even wider than they already are.

"I like when you touch me," Ruby said back just as silently and Ruby's big hands came up towards her cheeks touching her skin softly, the warmth of her gem beat against her face and it was the most calming experience that Sapphire ever felt, she closed her eye and hummed affectionately. She heard Ruby's "Heh" again and she sighed more. Spending this time with Ruby made her feel more alive and well than anything else had.

"So... Ruby?"

"Hmm?"

"If I wanted to show you affection I would kiss you... correct?"

"OH" Ruby's voice was loud again which meant that Sapphire had taken her by surprise "Yeah! Yeah you would!" She said and her color grew a little darker as she spoke and Sapphire smiled again.

"Where?" Sapphire asked wanting to make it perfect. Rose had given Pearl a kiss on her gem, which happened to be on her forehead. Where kisses only on gems? Should Sapphire kiss the head? Gem?

"Kiss me on my lips, I think... I would like one on my lips." Ruby said

"Okay," Sapphire said, she could feel her gem hammer in her hand as she stared down at the other gem's lips. She could feel Ruby's gem against her face pulsing just as quickly.

Sapphire took a deep breath and just went for it, she closed the space in between them and pressed her lips against the other gems, pulling Ruby so close to her they were practically on top of each other. Sapphire almost worried she was doing it wrong when she felt the Ruby respond to the kiss. Pressing back against her and _heat_ coming off of Ruby's body and flooding into Sapphire's. Ruby's hands burned against Sapphire's cheeks and she never loved heat more.

If Ruby was warming up she was feeling the same things Sapphire was.

Both of their emotions were heightened and magnified, and with good emotions. Sapphire shuddered against the other gem.

Ruby pulled back first, breathing heavily "Holy..." she turned and looked at Sapphire, and Sapphire looked back not saying anything at all. Instead she watched Ruby, the way her chest moved up and down, the fact that her gem was glowing and she could see heat wafting off her. She wanted to tune into Ruby's emotions through her visions of future but they only told her how she would feel moments after where they were right now.

"How... was that?" Sapphire settled on asking.

Ruby looked at her with raised eyebrows as if that was the wildest thing Sapphire could ever asked and Sapphire was about to say more with the strong arms wrapped around her clutching her close, and Ruby's laughter reached Sapphire's ears.

"That was amazing," She said, her head resting against Sapphire's shoulder still laughing wholeheartedly "Sapphire... you're amazing,"

This time Sapphire chuckled "Oh, Am I now?"

Ruby pulled back so they could look each other in the eye "Yes!" she said loudly and before Sapphire could answer Ruby and her hands under Sapphire's arms and had thrown Sapphire up in the air.

"Ooh!" Sapphire said, but she wasn't scared and Ruby grabbed before she could even think of touching the ground and spun Sapphire around and around and their laughter kept flowing in between them. So much happiness danced around them and Sapphire never wanted to let this feeling go.

Neither Sapphire or Ruby know when it happened, they both knew that their gems were glowing as they spun around together and Sapphire knew that her abilities to levitate could be easily transferred to Ruby since they were touching so if they spun up in the sky... and then it just _happens_. What they didn't expect was when they came back down onto the rocky land. Ruby and Sapphire weren't there.

They looked down at Sapphire's gem and the outer layer around it. "Why is my skin..? Your skin? A different color?"

"This isn't normal!"

"What just happened?"

"Ruby!"

"Sapphire!"

Suddenly it all clicked this is what Sapphire saw in her vision when they first met, feeling taller and stronger than ever before.

"We're a fusion." The voice said, clear and smooth "We're Garnet,"

Ruby and Sapphire had been put together so now their brains had been mused together Sapphire's future vision of Garnet rushed through the both of them and Ruby began to understand a little more.

"Everything is so clear... I can see that rock over there... future vision? Wow." Garnet said in amazement

"This... this is nice..." Garnet said and a smile spread across her face as she touched her body, feeling how full, strong, and muscular she was. It was marvelous. "Oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!" and then Garnet was laughing and running around the barren moon, tripping over her own bigger feet and just screaming happily as she fell. As she ran she touched her face. Feeling how mild she felt she covered her cheeks in her hands and her eyes. "Whoa," she said when she touched her forehead feeling _another_ eye. "Why do we have...? Well, I guess better than four." Garnet shook it off and continued running.

Garnet ran faster than Sapphire _or_ Ruby ever had, her technique was stronger than both gems as well. She was stronger than ever before. Garnet knew things that Ruby didn't and knew things Sapphire didn't. Garnet was her own person - and she was _awesome._

Garnet felt a certain kind of peace she didn't feel before, she felt more awake and wise and confident in her abilities and herself.

Garnet knew she was badass, and she was badass because of Ruby and Sapphire. She knew that she was apart of Ruby and Sapphire or better yet she was the best parts of Ruby and Sapphire put into one person, whatever the hell she was, she was cool as hell.

But also, Garnet didn't feel that awful loneliness that she had felt before Ruby and Sapphire had met, the past 78 hours of them together had been their best.

_"What would I do without you?"_

The question rang through Garnet's brain.

_Nothing,_ because Garnet and her counterparts decided they would never be alone, _again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to apologize for taking so long to post something, I feel so bad. The reason it took me so long at first was because of the Steven Bomb, we got to see how Garnet was formed for the first time and I don't want that to affect my story. So that has nothing to do with Sapphire on the Path of Fate to Finding Ruby. So I needed to take a break and make sure my ideas weren't effected by the canon story. And not only do I write for Steven Universe I also have a youtube channel where I mostly did SU videos and reviews and stuff. So while the Steven Bomb was going on I was also posting youtube videos and they take up so much time. Sometimes when I'm making them I want to just fall over. But now, I'm writing again and I have more chapters for you and I hope you enjoy. Thanks guys :) 
> 
> oh! and the whole Garnet scene was also based on Stevonnie and my own personal ideas but you can easily tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much to say about this piece of work I almost have nothing to say. The whole Steven Universe team and the SU fans on tumblr have given me so many ideas and possibilities that I had to write them all down and create the world that I think the characters come from. I think that within Steven Universe itself it gives you so much freedom and energy to write what happened before Steven and his birth. So many unanswered questions... so I'll make up my own answers. 
> 
> This is probably one of the best stories I have ever written and have given my all too, this story to me is probably my favorite piece.


End file.
